Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to an ultrasound probe, and more particularly to a system and method for customizing a probe grip for the ultrasound probe.
Medical diagnostic ultrasound is an imaging modality that employs ultrasound waves to probe acoustic properties of biological tissues by producing corresponding images. Particularly, ultrasound systems are used to provide an accurate visualization of muscles, tendons, and other internal organs to assess their size, structure, movement, and/or any pathological conditions using near real-time images. Moreover, owing to the ability to image the underlying tissues without the use of ionizing radiation, ultrasound systems find extensive use in angiography and prenatal scanning.
Typically, ultrasound systems employ an ultrasound probe for transmitting and receiving ultrasound signals from a target volume in a subject or a patient. Further, these ultrasound signals are processed by a processing unit in the ultrasound systems to obtain a quality image of the subject. Moreover, for ultrasound exams, a user, such as a sonographer, may have to hold and manipulate the ultrasound probe at one or more locations and/or positions over the subject/patient for a period of time. Also, the user may be required to perform repeated ultrasound exams throughout the day. However, due to poor ergonomic working conditions, the user may experience repetitive strain injuries. A major portion of these poor ergonomic working conditions for the user may be attributed to handling of the ultrasound probe.
In conventional ultrasound systems, a probe grip may influence the ergonomics of the ultrasound probe. Also, despite differences in the size and shape of users' hands, the probe grip is designed with a single shape and size. Consequently, different users having different sizes of hands are expected to use ultrasound probes with similar probe grips, thereby causing discomfort and pain for the user. Also, over a period of time, working with incorrect probe grip, the user may experience multiple strain injuries.